The invention relates to a method and mold for manufacturing ground slabs made of cement-bonded material or concrete.
For the manufacture of ground or pavement slabs made of cement-bonded material, for example concrete, molds are known that consist of a molding frame enclosing a mold cavity on the periphery and of a plate-shaped mold closing element for closing the mold cavity at the bottom which is made for example of hard rubber or a suitable rubber-elastic synthetic material. The molding frame is then fastened for example in an opening of one first machine element of a mold press and the form closing element is fastened in a recess of a second element of the mold press. In order to manufacture the slabs, a fine-grade concrete forming the facing and the top side of the slab is poured into the closed form, followed by a coarse-grade concrete forming the bottom side of the slab, after which the facing and the base are compressed by pressing. After the compression molding of the respective slab, the mold is opened at the bottom by moving the mold element so that the slab can be removed by pushing it downward.
Also known in the art is the processing of concrete slabs manufactured in this manner after hardening of the concrete, e.g. on the top side and on the edge surrounding the top side.
Also known in the art is the manufacture of ground slabs made of concrete with profiling or a side contour on the periphery of the slab, by use of a press mold with a molding frame enclosing a mold cavity, which (frame) is profiled on its inner surface adjacent to the mold cavity to match the side contour. In this known process, a single concrete material is used throughout the process of manufacturing the slabs. There is no forming of a broken or rounded edge surrounding the top side of the slab in this process. The object of the invention is to present a method and a mold for the efficient manufacture of ground slabs with a facing and core with a visually pleasing appearance.